Koiuta Shippuu! Karuta Queen Iroha
Lyrics Japanese なにわづに さくや　このはな ふゆごもり いまを　はるべと さくや　このはな （みーふーひーご！） （ごー！ごー！ごー！ごー！ごー！ごー！575！） （はい！はい！はい！はい！はい！はい！俳句！） 和歌よ誰ぞ　常に時雨は降り頻る 千年跨ぎのコンピレイション　詠み人百人できるかな？ （せい！せい！せい！せい！せい！せい！セイム！） （は！は！は！はらきまりさしひけ） 疾風怒濤にぶちぬく　わたしは攻めがるた 畳み掛ける畳の上なら　百人詠んでも大丈夫 わすらもち（MOCHI） 嘆きイカ（IKA） 足長長長長おじさん お呼びじゃないのよ　バンバンバンバン ながら牛（USHI） うっかりはけ（HAKE） むすめほさせそ　ぞなむやか　係って結んで開け 逸る気持ち押さえ手　行ったり来たり戻り手 他人に奪られるくらいなら 友札もろとも 薙ぎ払え　ふっとばせ 大山持てない恋する乙女の いのち短し ばばんばんばばん 恋は一字決まりね 子音の瞬間　駆け出す恋は お手つき覚悟の運命戦さ ずばばばばーん 恋の歌　舞い落ちる わかるよーな　わからんよーな 和歌の心　宿して いい感じ　いい感じ Romaji naniwazuni saku ya kono hana fuyugomori ima wo harube to saku ya kono hana (mi~ fu~ hi~ go!) (go! go! go! go! go! go! 575!) (hai! hai! hai! hai! hai! hai! haiku!) waka yo darezo tsuneni shigure wa furishikiru sennen matagi no COMPILATION yomibito hyakunin dekiru ka na? (sei! sei! sei! sei! sei! sei! seimu!) (ha! ha! ha! harakimari sashihike) shippuudotou ni buchinuku watashi wa semegaruta tatamikakeru tatami no ue nara hyakunin yon demo daijoubu wasura mochi (MOCHI) nageki ika (IKA) ashi naganaga naganaga ojisan oyobi ja nai no yo banbanbanban nagara ushi (USHI) ukkari hake (HAKE) musume hosaseso zonamuyaka kakatte musunde ake hayaru kimochi osaete ittari kitari modorite hitori ni korareru kurai nara tomofuda moro tomo nagiharae futtobase ouyama motenai koisuru otome no inochi mijikashi babanban baban koi wa ichiji kimari ne shiin no shunkan kakedasu koi wa otetsuki kakugo no unmei sensa zubaba babaan koi no uta maiochiru wakaru you na wakaran you na waka no kokoro yadoshite ii kanji ii kanji English In Naniwa Bay Now the flowers are blossoming After lying dormant all winter Now spring has come and the flowers are blossoming (Three, two, one, go!) (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! 5-7-5!) (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Haiku!) Who even is Waka anyway? A fall shower always falls heavily If you had 1000 years, could you make a compilation from 100 poets? (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Same!) (Ha! Ha! Ha! Rapid recognition!) In the heat of the moment, I struck out Questions launched across the tatami mats; there are 100 poems to remember but I’ll be OK Forgotten mochi (Mochi!) Grieving squid (Squid!) Daddy long-long-long-long-legs isn't needed now, bam-bam-bam-bam Despite the cow (Cow!) Somehow bald (Bald!) Mu-su-me-ho-sa-se-so, zo-namu-ya-ka, all falling in and out out of order Controlling my excitement, my hand rushes out and out again Stealing the cards out from under my opponent Using them all to my advantage, I’ll... Mow them down! Blow them away! Life's short for a lovable karuta girl Ba-bam bam ba-bam Love is that one first syllable Hearing the consonant and rushing out Not scoring any fouls in this fated battle Zz-ba-ba-ba-bam A fluttering love song The things I know and the things I don’t I house the true spirit of Waka poetry This feels great, This feels great Song Connections / Remixes None. Trivia * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーン いろは was unveiled in the Women's Division final round of the pop'n music éclale section of The 5th KONAMI Arcade Championship event. * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは was added to pop'n music éclale on February 1st, 2016 to all players who completed the pop'n fuyu no stamp rally (ポップン冬のスタンプラリー) event, which started on December 24th, 2015. ** From March 10th, 2016, it could be purchased in the Star Factory for 1000 lumina. ** As of September 28th, 2017 in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. * Q-Mex is mentioned in the song comments for 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは, contained the words "ii kanji ii kanji" (いい感じ　いい感じ) due to NATARADIN's sample "shri kanci" often being misheard as "ii kanji ii kanji". ** This is also referenced in 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは's BeatStream video, where Iroha is seen dressed in NaN's outfit during the line. * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは's main BPM, 168, is goroawase for "iroha". ** Furthermore, 12'0 might be a reference to the twelfth pop'n music main game, pop'n music 12 Iroha. * '恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは's EASY chart was re-rated in pop'n music éclale on March 22nd, 2016. ** It was re-rated again in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 on March 29th, 2017. * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは was added to BeatStream アニムトライヴ on July 21st, 2016 as part of the event. It can be unlocked via Episode 6 of BEAST CRISIS. * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは's BEAST chart has the most notes of any BeatStream BEAST chart, with 870 notes. * 恋歌疾風！かるたクイーンいろは is a song part of the POLICY BREAK event. For more information on the dates it can be unlocked in the SOUND VOLTEX series, please see the event page. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:KAC Songs Category:96 Songs Category:Jun Wakita Songs Category:Iori Saeki Songs Category:Éclale Songs